Henry the Octopus (song)
"Henry the Octopus" is the first song about Henry, which appeared in the 1992 album Here Comes A Song and Wiggle Time video. A rewritten and re-recorded version appeared in Wiggle Time (re-recording), and the Toot Toot! album. Song Credits 1992 Version * Music/Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Producer/Mixer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Mastering: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Tracking Studios * Mastering Location: Studio 301 * Publisher: EMI Music 1998 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks * Mastering: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Mastering Location: Studio 301 * Publisher: EMI Music Musicians 1992 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Vocals: Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Rosemary Richardson * Piano and Xylophone: Jeff Fatt * Tambourine and Tin Whistle: Anthony Field 1998 Version * Lead vocals: Greg Page * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Strings: Margaret Lindsay Song Lyrics 1992 Version Henry the Octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school He came to our house on holidays Moved eight times and decided to stay He put on his hat and his eight-legged pants And showed us all, the tentacle dance Henry: Would you care to tentacle dance? Henry the octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school Henry loved to cook for his friends His marvelous talent well it had no end He would bake, roast and fry His favorite dish, the octo-pie Henry the octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the octopus With his underwater school Henry: Now listen in, everybody. Henry has a message for you Listen in and don't feel blue Henry: You're all welcome here, grown-up or kids, enrollment fee is just ten squids. Henry the Octopus Lives in our backyard swimming pool Henry the Octopus With his underwater school. 1998 Version Henry: Breebop! Hi, everybody! I'm Henry the Octopus. Greg & Backing Singer: Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry has a great big band Playing on the ocean sand He'll sing you all an octopus song He'd like you to sing along Henry: Sing along, everybody! Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry: Oh! Hi, everybody! Henry loved to cook for his friends His marvelous talent well it had no end He would bake, roast and fry His favorite dish is seaweed pie Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the octopus He's a friend to you and me Henry: Now listen in everybody. Oh! Henry has a happy smile He'd like you all to stay for a while He'll put on his shoes and his 8-legged pants He'll show you all the tentacle dance Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the octopus He's our friend to you and me Henry: Bye-bye, everybody. See you later! Yup! TV Series 1 Theme Version Greg: Henry the Octopus lives down in the deep blue sea. Henry the Octopus. He's a friend to you and me. Henry: Hi everybody, or as we say in octopus language: Breebop. Listen Watch File:The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus|1993 version File:The Wiggles - Henry the Octopus (1998)|1998 version Gallery HenrytheOctopus(Song).jpg|1993 version HenrytheOctopus-1994Live.jpg|1994 live performance HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|1998 Version HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)15.png|Taiwanese Wiggles version Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *大家來 Wiggle! (Taiwan-only release) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Toot Toot! (1998 re-recording) *Let's Wiggle (America-only release, 1998 re-recording) *Wiggle Time (original 1992 recording) *大家來 Wiggle! (Taiwan-only release) Trivia * The character and song were named after Tony Henry, a drummer from The Cockroaches. * The song credits on the the Wiggle Time 2000 album and the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary show Greg Page's names, although he didn't write this song. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs